DE 198 41 598 A 1 shows a round baler having a cutting apparatus in a feed channel between a pick-up and a pressing chamber. The bottom of the feed channel can be lowered at both ends in order to prevent a clear crop jams. The upstream end is connected to the pick-up by means of links, which are controlled by a hydraulic cylinder.
The problem on which the invention is founded lies in the perception that the positioning control of the upstream end region is too complex.